Free Fallin'
by StOnE CoLd SaRaH
Summary: Wow. What can I say? Geez, Tom Pettys song and RVD all angsty and why he's all angsty. Slight slash. More cursing then usual (which is why the rating is up high) That's it. Please R&R!!


All righty. First disclaimer. This is my first slashy fic. I've read them before *much to the displeasure of 'certain' individuals who shall remain nameless* *is about to say the name, but Tracy come by and duct tapes her mouth* LoL.... Anyway... So if you don't know what slash is... It's (in this lil fic anyway) two guys liking each other. This story doesn't circle around this fact... that much... It's acutely another one of those stories I got from popping some aspirin.... Yeah... So it's quite odd and perhaps a little hard to follow...   
  
My next disclaimer is that I own none of these people and I do not know if this is even their sexual preferences. Nor do I care. It doesn't bother me any which way. Vince owns these characters... And I got my RVD/Raven ideas (if though I've always thought about it) from http://uk.geocities.com/selphieki/sa/take.html Or 'Take what you want' and the squeal is 'Addict' which is kinda where I got my inspiration for the whole free fallin' thing. Oh, and everyone knows Rob is a chill pill addict *nods* And some of this was also inspired by last nights RAW (the first one I've seen in awhile) That's about it... Oh wait! Tom Petty owns the extremely kick ass song "Free Fallin'" (as well as an equally great song 'American Girl' I think is the title...) That's all R&R Because this is the first time my slash muses have written me a (somewhat fucked up) story, and I wanna see if anyone likes it....  
  
  
~ ^8^ ~ She's a good girl, loves her mama   
Loves Jesus and America too   
She's a good girl, crazy 'bout Elvis   
Loves horses and her boyfriend too ~ ^8^ ~   
  
There she is. Look at her. So beautiful, so good, so nice. When she wants to be anyway. I know just as much as anyone else that she can be a bitch at times. Not just a bitch, a Queen Bitch, but I find myself strangely attracted to her. Both, when she's a bitch and when she's sweet and innocent. She can never be *truely* sweet and innocent. She's been scarred way to much, to ever be like, say Molly Holly. But in her own way she is. She's had so much pain in her life. Her father and brother hating and despising her most of her life, her little stint as Undertakers Unholy Bride (which she still hasn't forgotten about, nor do I think she will ever). The real reasons Jericho and the Rock think she's a slut. But, maybe because I'm a little fucked up from all the times I've spent with Raven, but I still find her extremely beautiful, attractive, and just lovely to be around.   
  
  
~ ^8^ ~ It's a long day living and receiving  
There's a freeway runnin' through the yard   
And I'm a bad boy cuz I don't even miss her   
I'm a bad boy for breakin' her heart ~ ^8^ ~   
  
  
Yet another long day, today is. Even seeing Raven on tv didn't make me happy. I've been depressed a lot lately. This whole Alliance thing going down the proverbial toilet. That means no Stephanie and no Raven. Two of my main life supporters. My reasons to continue with their very existence. I've been easily ticked off lately and the few friends I do have, I think aren't liking this pissed off, depressed RVD. I miss Raven. I miss Stephanie. Raven, he can deal. I know he can. He's the one that usually ends our relationships, but this time was different. He found out I was totally digging Stephanie and got pissed and left me to decide who comes first. I picked her. He did something I've rarely ever seen, he got emotional. He honesty looked like he was about to cry. And then he stormed out the room and began his 'relationship' with Terri. Shudder. That's a new low.   
  
And I let Stephanie fall through my fingers. I could have kept her happy, but I didn't. I got annoyed that she repeatedly wanted me to hurt Jericho. Chris is a pretty all right guy. Hell, he may have some really annoying moments, but he's an all right kid. Stephanie must have seen this too, and she slowly was leaving me, to spend more time 'plotting against Jericho'. Even though it was very apparent that she wanted him. And her (and his too, I guess) way of showing it is to act like a bunch of 5 year olds. So I had to give her up. She left me and it was one of the hardest things I've ever done.  
  
  
~ ^8^ ~ And I'm free, free fallin'   
Yeah I'm free, free fallin'   
All the vampires walkin' through the valley   
Move west down Ventura Boulevard   
And all the bad boys are standing in the shadows   
All the good girls are home with broken hearts ...~ ^8^ ~   
  
  
I feel like nothing now. Nothing excites me. Nothing tempts me. I feel like I'm falling off a tall building and when I look down, all I see is my imminent death, and when I look up I see all those who hate me, laughing. Laughing at me. And I can do nothing, because I am a nothing, because I feel nothing. I feel like a vampire. I feel dead. Today's the Christmas holiday thingy. I should be in the back celebrating. But, Stephanie is there. She shouldn't be here. She shouldn't. She should be safe, and warm at home. Not in this cold, disgusting place. I go to look at one of the monitors. Oh, that's why she's here. Not to see her father. No, not at all. But, to see Jericho. That little bastard. I all ready kicked the crap out of his little messager boy, Lance. Sigh.   
  
  
~ ^8^ ~ CHORUS: Free fallin', now I'm a, free fallin', now I'm a   
Free fallin', now I'm a, free fallin', now I'm a   
I wanna glide down over Mulholland   
I wanna write her name in the sky   
Gonna free fall out into nothin'   
Gonna leave this world for a while... ~ ^8^ ~   
  
  
I can't take this shit anymore. Oh good, that idiot Jericho left before they could talk. But, that's only on camera. I can see it now. Once she's done with her father, Steph (my girl by the way) will go and look for Jericho and then they will express their true feelings for each other in some dark, dank alleyway. I think I'm going to be sick. The fucking bastard can keep her, for all I care. I'm going to go back into my room, and take some pills. That'll make me feel all better. Then I'll really feel nothing. I'll only feel free. Free of everything. Free of bad relationships that end sour. Free of losing the Undisputed title. Free of Jericho and his ass buddy Storm. Free of it all.   
  
  
~ ^8^ ~ Free fallin', now I'm a, (free fallin', now I'm a,)  
Free fallin', now I'm a, (free fallin', now I'm a)  
  
Gonna free fall out into nothin'   
Gonna leave this world for a while...  
Free fallin', now I'm a, (free fallin', now I'm a,)  
Free fallin', now I'm a, (free fallin', now I'm a) ~ ^8^ ~   
  
  
I end up at the door to my hotel room. Sigh, and I'm even more down then I was at the arena. I'm growing into a deeper and deeper dark hole of depression. I'm about to slide my card key into the slot, when I hear someone creep up behind me. I sigh and say, "I'm not in the mood right now. So, bug off!"   
  
Someone leans over I smell a familiar cologne. The person whispers, "Is that something you really want to say to someone as good a friend as me?"   
  
I get shivers up and down my spine, "Hello, Raven." I try to play it off as very nonchalant that he's here. Right now. And not at some little Indy place in the middle of nowhere, like I last heard he was. "I've missed you."   
  
"I figured. Now, you weren't just going to go into your lonely hotel room, get extremely high, and then get even more pissed off at the world, where you?"  
  
Sigh, he's read my mind again. He's really got to stop doing that shit. It's fuckin' freaky. "Maybe I was. Maybe I wasn't. What's it to you? You hate me, remember?" I say as I feel tears start to form in my eyes.   
  
"I never said that! I might have said something along the lines of 'fuck you I'm leaving. Choose between me or Stephanie -Queen of Hardcore-. But I never mentioned my so-called hatred for you. I love you to much to ever say that." He then stops and grabs me up in a bear hug of sorts. At first I'm not responsive at all.... but soon all the good memories of him and I flood back, and I let go and hug him back. "I've missed you" he says in between kissing me. I open the door to my room and we both walk in. I may still be free falling, but at least now I have someone to catch me. 


End file.
